Talent Show
by G. Malfoy
Summary: Hogwarts Has a talent show. Each chapter after the first one has a song sung by someone. Please read and review!! ~enjoy~
1. Default Chapter

Hello all. This just sort of popped in my head after watching Harry Potter for the second time. I don't know why it popped in there, but it did so, ~enjoy~.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, (they weren't for sale on the black market, but I'm still watching). ~Enjoy~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was breakfast time at Hogwarts, school of magic, and the students were all wrapped up in there own conversations. Harry, Ron and Hermione were engaged in one, themselves. Even though they had broken up a few months ago Harry and Hermione still friends. At the moment they were trying to explain the cellphone (A/N: don't ask) to Ron.  
  
"So you carry it with you, and you talk to people on it?"  
  
"Yes, it's just like a phone only portable." (Hermione)  
  
"Exactly." (Harry)  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Suddenly, all of the conversations came to a halt as Professor Mcgonagall tapped her golden spoon on her glass. Professor Dumbledore rose.  
  
"Well, I hope you are all having a splendid morning."  
  
There were a few groans from some students.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, humorously. "Well, this should cheer you up. We've decided to hold a talent show for all students in three weeks. Sort of an end of the term type thing. Sign up sheets will be posted in your common rooms, Head boy and Head girl from each house, please come and receive your sheets. That is all, have a splendid day."  
  
Suddenly the Great Hall exploded with excited conversation.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood and walked up to the Head table and received the sheets.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "this should be interesting."  
  
"Bet you that Lavender will be first one to sign." Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Harry smiled at her. Sure enough, as soon as they reached the common room, Lavender rushed up to the sign up sheet.  
  
"Oh, Hermi, this is going to be wonderful. We have to sing that one song." She said, referring to the song that Herself, Ginny and Hermione always sang together.  
  
"No way. I'm not singing in front of everyone. Not a chance."  
  
"Oh, please Hermi!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Come on Herm, it'll be fun." Harry said from behind her.  
  
She turned and looked at him, then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Oh, yay." Lavender squealed.  
  
"You also have to sing that one song." Ginny said, smiling mischievously at her.  
  
Hermione looked daggers at her. Ginny merely crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Hermione determinedly.  
  
"Fine." Hermione whispered violently. Then she went over by the fireplace and plopped down in one of the over stuffed armchairs.  
  
Lavender smiled and shook her head as she signed all three of their names and then just Hermione's, then just hers, and finally just Ginny's. Then she went over to Hermione and pulled her up, out of her chair.  
  
"Come Hermi, we've got to practice."  
  
Hermione moaned, "I don't want to do this!"  
  
Ginny moaned, mockingly, "Aww, but you have to!"  
  
Hermione laughed at Ginny's impression of her and they half walked, half ran to their dormitory.  
  
Harry watched them go. Then he turned to Ron who was smiling sadly at him.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
  
"Everyday." Harry sighed, walking out the portrait hole.  
  
Ron, not knowing what to say, followed him out. Before he went out the door, he looked back at the top of the staircase, where Lavender was standing, with Ginny. Both had a questioning look on their faces. Ron nodded at them. All three of them smiled and then went their separate ways.  
  
***********************In the girls' dormitory*******************************  
  
"Alright Hermi," Lavender said, looking at Ginny who was turning the music on, "you ready?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose." She said, getting into position.  
  
***********  
  
After Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny had practiced the song they were singing together, Lavender looked at Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"What? Our song or my song?"  
  
"Oh, your song, ours is awesome."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure. I can't keep the feeling locked up forever, even if he doesn't feel the same."  
  
Lavender threw a smile at Ginny that Hermione missed. "Don't say that, you don't know that for sure."  
  
"Please, if he did, he would have shown it or something."  
  
"He could be shy, like you were until now." Ginny said, with a smirk.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Look whatever, let's just practice it again real quick and go to dinner."  
  
"Alright." Lavender and Ginny said, sharing a secret smile.  
  
***********************Dinner*******************************************  
  
"So what did you three do all day?" Harry asked Lavender, Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Uh, just practiced, you now, for the, uh, talent show." Hermione answered, quickly.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you nervous about it or something?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" Hermione said, in a voice higher than her regular one. "Well, I'm full. If you'll all excuse me, I have to go to the library." Hermione said, getting up and walking out the doors.  
  
"She didn't even eat anything." Harry said, watching her go out the door.  
  
Lavender scoffed and looked at Ginny. "Oh my gosh."  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
They stood and followed Hermione.  
  
****************In the Library. *************  
  
"What is with you?" Lavender said, walking into the library.  
  
"I don't know!" Hermione said, with her head buried in her arms.  
  
They heard a muffled sob.  
  
"Hey," Ginny said in a soothing voice, "It's okay, you just have to talk to him. He's sitting in there thinking that he did something wrong."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Oh no."  
  
"And, he's worried about you not eating." Lavender said.  
  
"Aww, that's really sweet." Hermione said, going distant for a moment.  
  
Lavender and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah, come on. Let's go back to the Common Room so you can talk to your loverboy." Ginny said.  
  
"Shutup!" Hermione said, smiling and blushing.  
  
***********************In the Common Room**********  
  
"Hey, Herm, are you okay? You ran out of there a bit fast." Ron said, a bit loudly and nodding his head toward Harry, who was sitting on a couch by the fireplace acknowledging her presence to the room.  
  
Hermione's eyes saddened a bit. She went over and sat right next to Harry on the long couch.  
  
'Why is she so close?' Harry thought, then dismissed the hopeful thought that he was thinking, 'Yeah right, she'll never like you that way again, mate. You saw how she ran out when you talked to her.'  
  
'Oh, why am I sitting so close? He looked surprised, but he didn't move. Stop thinking that Hermione, he'll never like you that way again.' Hermione thought.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started softly, "Sorry I ran out like that, I just…oh, I,…" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, worried.  
  
"It's just that…I'm a little confused right now about something…and I just…don't know how to handle it right now." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, if you ever need to talk, just come to me, okay?" Harry said, with still a trace of worry on his face.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, 'Yeah, I'll talk to you. Tell you that after all this time, I'm still in love with you. Sure no problem, where do I sign up?' "Okay, thanks Harry." They stood and Harry hugged her.  
  
'What am I doing?!'  
  
'What is he doing?!'  
  
When Harry ended the embrace, the both looked around nervously.  
  
"Well I got to go…practice…with, uh, Lav and Ginny."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, then watched her walk up the stairs.  
  
Ron came up behind Harry. "You are ate up."  
  
"Shut up, Ron."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay! That's the end of chapter One. Up next is Lavender's song to Ron (did I mention they were dating…oh well, if I didn't I did now). So watch for that one. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like the story so far. I'll update soon. Happy reading!  
  
P.s. Sorry if there are any mistakes where Ginny is supposed to be with Lav and Hermione. I added her in right before I finished this chapter, so I might not have caught it all. Until next time, peace! 


	2. Lavender's song to Ron

Hey, here is chapter 2 of Talent Show. In this chapter, Lavender sings her song to Ron in the talent show. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review! Happy Reading! ~Enjoy~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.blah blah blah  
  
Disclaimer 2: I don't own the song, Faith Hill sings it, so you can figure it from there. ************************************************************************ "Oh, my gosh. I'm so nervous." Lavender said, standing backstage, hyperventilating. "Lav, calm down." Hermione said, putting a hand on Lavender's shoulder. "Yeah, you're gonna be great, and Ron will love it!" Ginny said. Lavender sighed, calming a bit, "I hope so." There was the sudden sound of applause as the Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff concluded her dramatic reading. "Good luck, Lav." Ginny said. "You'll be great." Hermione said. "And now, if you please, Miss Lavender Brown, singing a song that was written by a muggle artist." They heard Dumbledore announce. Lavender sighed once more, and then was guided out onto the stage by the sound of applause. The music started and then she began to sing, (the words in parenthesis are her back up singers).  
  
If I could grant you one wish  
  
I wish you could see the way you kiss Ooh, I love watching you baby When you're driving me, ooh, crazy  
  
Ooh, I love the way you, love the way you love me (The way that you laugh and breathe and smile when you touch me, drives me wild) There's no where else I'd rather be To feel the way I feel with your arms around me (I melt and spin and fall again) I only wish you could see the way you love me (love me) Whoa oh oh, the way you love me  
  
Ron sat in the audience and smiled at her. Lavender just smiled at him and continued to sing right at him.  
  
It's not right, it's not fair  
  
What you're missing over there Someday I'll find a way to show you Just how lucky I am to know you.  
  
Ooh, I love the way you, love the way you love me (The way you laugh and breathe and smile, when you touch me, drives me wild) There's nowhere else I'd rather be To feel the way I feel with your arms around me (I melt and spin and fall again) I only wish you could see the way you love me (love me) Whoa oh oh, the way you love me  
  
You're the million reasons why There's love reflecting in my eyes  
  
Ooh, I love the way you, love the way you love me (The way you laugh and breathe and smile, when you touch me, drives me wild) There's nowhere else I'd rather be To feel the way I feel with your arms around me (I melt and spin and fall again) I only wish you could see the way you love me (love me) Whoa oh oh, the way you love me  
  
Lavender closed her eyes for the last part, singing right to Ron's soul.  
  
The way you love me (love me) Whoa oh oh, the way you love me  
  
When Lavender opened her eyes, she was met with applause as her song came to a close. She looked at where Ron had been. However, he was no longer there. Confused, she bowed and walked off the stage. Suddenly, she felt to muscular arms encircle her waist. She didn't even have to turn around, for she knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Ron." She breathed.  
  
He kissed her on her neck just below her ear, "I loved your song, and I love you." He said, kissing her again, in the same spot.  
  
Lavender spun around and gently brushed her lips across Ron's.  
  
However, Ron would have none of this. He bent lower and deepened the kiss. They broke apart when the heard Dumbledore announce the next person. "Please have a round of applause for Ginny Weasly." ************************************************************************ This is where this chapter ends. What did you think of it? Well anyway, stay tuned for the chapter with Ginny's song to Draco. Please review! Happy Reading! 


	3. Ginny's song to Draco

Hey guys, I'm back with chapter three of Talent Show. I had to come up for a song for Ginny. I just hope I picked the right on. Let me give you some info about Draco and Ginny. They are going out and Ginny, in this song, is just trying to tell him that she loves him and she'll always be there for him. Well I think that's all you need to know, happy reading! Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter......yet. Mwaha ha ha ha!!!...sorry.  
  
Disclaimer 2: Seek disclaimer 2 in 2nd chapter. ************************************************************************  
  
"Please have a round of applause for Ginny Weasly. Who is also singing a song to someone tonight." Dumbledore said, as the Hall filled with applause, Draco clapping the hardest. Ginny stepped out onto the stage just as the applause died down. The music started and she started singing.  
  
When you start falling  
  
Who's gonna catch ya I'm willing to betcha It will be me Who's gonna love ya Like there's no other Search and discover It will be me  
  
Ginny smiled widely when she saw that Draco was completely transfixed on her. He smiled back at her.  
  
When all the others Have gone and hurt you Who won't desert you It will be me Weighing the options So much to think of But when you think love It will be me  
  
You may not see it now Love is strange that way But someday, someway Baby, somehow  
  
When you've been broken And dreams don't oblige ya Who's that beside ya Oh, it will be me  
  
You may not see it now Love is strange that way But someday, someway Baby, somehow  
  
Who'll be your only True romancer You know the answer It will be me What will it take to Bring you to your senses And finally convince you It will be me  
  
Ginny kept her eyes on Draco as the ending music played. She saw him mouth 'I love you' to her. She winked at him and bowed as the music ended and everyone clapped. She walked of stage and was surprised when she met Draco there. "Wha- how did you." Ginny stuttered. Ron and Lavender laughed at her, for they had seen Draco apparate backstage. "Well, you know they didn't teach us how to apparate for the hell of it, did they?" He said. "Hmm, well why don't we just apparate back to your bed." Ginny said, in a low voice that only Draco could hear. Draco looked at her with growing desire, "Later, definitely later." He said, then bent and kissed her, hard.  
  
"Alright everyone, our next performer, is a Miss Hermione Granger." ************************************************************************  
  
All right, there you go, sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. The next chapter is basically the main chapter as this is a H/H fic, Hermione sings to Harry. So I hope to have it up soon, enjoy. Happy reading! Please review! 


	4. Hermione's song to Harry

Hello, this is chapter four of Talent Show. In this chapter, Hermione sings to Harry, revealing the feelings she still has. Even after they broke up a few months before. I hope you like this chapter, because it is the 'main chapter' so to speak. Because, as we all know (what else do I write) this is a H/H. Well, I'll stop and let you read, Happy Reading! Please Review!  
  
P.s. There's definitely going to be another chapter where all the girls sing and perhaps another chapter where someone (the guys) sings. You guys tell me whether to write the last chapter or not. Thx.  
  
P.s.s: I don't know if I mentioned this or screwed it up, but the gang is all in 7th year (even Ginny.work with me) just so you know. ~Enjoy~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.but I'm getting closer (no I'm not) Disclaimer 2: I don't own the song, the Dixi Chicks sing it, so you figure it out from there. ************************************************************************ "Alright everyone, our next performer, is a Miss Hermione Granger, she is yet another of our vocally enhanced performers singing to a special person." Dumbledore said. The Hall was filled with applause and interested looks at Harry. Their breakup while not ugly, had been rough for the first month. Lavender took a deep breath and looked at Ginny, "She's gonna do it." "Do what?" Draco said, not having been filled in with the information. Ron, Ginny, and Lavender all grinned at each other; "She's going to sing a song." Ginny said. "To Harry." Ron said, cutting her off. "Telling him that she still loves him." Lavender finished for them. Draco laughed, shocked, "Does he-" He stopped suddenly as he saw Ron nodding excitedly at him. Draco grinned slyly. "This could get interesting." "Yeah, maybe we should clear out of here when she's done." Ron said, catching on to what Draco was talking about. "Or hold Harry back." Ginny said, grinning at the two boys' shocked faces. "What? You think two girls don't know what is on guys' brains 80% of the time?" Lavender said, eyebrows raised and grinning widely. However, they didn't have time to answer as Hermione's music started and then she started singing.  
  
If you could see me now  
  
The one who said that she'd rather roam The one who said she'd rather be alone If you could only see me now  
  
If I could hold you now  
  
Just for a moment if I could Really make you mine Just for a while turn back the Hands of time If I could only hold you now  
  
Throughout the song, Hermione had been looking straight at Harry, Hoping for some trace of agreement in his eyes. However, all she saw was confusion and.was it.question? This just made her sing with even more determination and strength  
  
I been too long in the wind  
  
Too long in the rain  
  
Taking any comfort that I can Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains Lying in your loving arms again  
  
Harry now had a look of hope in his eyes, 'Me?' he mouthed to Hermione. Hermione smiled widely and nodded at him. Hermione put a look of question in her eyes. Harry smiled; 'I love you' he mouthed to her. Tears of joy filled Hermione's eyes and all she could do was nod.  
  
If you could hear me now, singing somewhere through  
  
The lonely nights Dreaming of the arms that held me tight If you could only hear me now  
  
I been to long in the wind Too long in the rain Taking any chances that I can Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains Lying in your loving arms again  
  
I can almost feel your loving arms again.  
  
The Hall filled with the loudest applause it had heard all night. There were clapping half for Hermione's performance and half for the scene that had just taken place. Harry didn't even take the time to go backstage like the others had, he just climbed onto the stage, took Hermione into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Oh, god, I missed that, a lot." Hermione said, her eyes still closed, savoring the moment. "Well, you won't have to miss it anymore." Harry said. And everyone gasped as Harry pulled out a small box and got down on one knee. "Hermione Granger, will you do me the greatest honor in the world, and marry me." Hermione stopped breathing for a moment. Then she took a deep breath, "Harry Potter, I would be the luckiest girl in the world to be your wife.yes, I'll marry you." Hermione said, shaking with excitement as Harry put the ring on her finger. He then stood and hugged her tightly. They then walked off stage. "Ahh! Oh, my gosh!" Came the shouts of Ginny and Lavender. "Hey alright Harry!" Came the congratulations from Draco and Ron. Hermione smiled over at Harry. Harry returned the smile. "Right, let's clear out." Ron said, ushering the other three more towards the curtain, to give the couple a bit more privacy. "I love you, Harry, so much." Hermione said, a tear running down her cheek. Harry reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb, but did not remove his hand, "And I love you, Hermione." Then brought his face down to kiss her lips. She kissed him back with the same intensity, if not more. "And for our next performance the three girls you just saw will join their talent and sing a song together." 


	5. The Girl's Song

Hey this is the last chapter of this series, thank you for waiting this long. I've just had a lot to deal with right now. Anyways, here is the last chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.blah blah blah... Disclaimer 2: The song belongs to SheDaisy. ************************************************************************  
  
"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, for our final performance tonight, the same three ladies you just saw, will be doing a trio." Dumbledore said, and then walked off the stage.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender took his place after the lights had been turned back off. They had transformed their outfits into long black skirts and old style white shirts (AN: the kind that have the flared sleeves and the lace). The lights dimmed and the spotlights went on the three girls as the music started. Draco, Harry and Ron had taken their places back in front of the stage.  
  
Lavender: What if my heart had walked right past you?  
  
Hermione: What if my eyes had never asked you?  
  
Ginny: To come and take the chains that kept me waited down.  
  
All three: If you'd never saved me oh, I know I'd still be. Walking in sinking sand Flying with no place to land Oh, I'd be lost Searching for you Heaven would be out of reach My soul left incomplete That's where I'd be Without your love  
  
Hermione: You're the reason that I feel so safe.  
  
Ginny: The way you hold me holds my heart in place.  
  
Lavender: I'm just thankful to be where I am right now.  
  
All three: Without you arms around me I'd be where you found me.  
  
Walking in sinking sand  
  
Flying with no place to land  
  
Oh, I'd be lost  
  
Searching for you  
  
Heaven would be out of reach  
  
My soul left incomplete  
  
That's where I'd be  
  
Without your love  
  
Lavender: Ahh, ah  
  
Ahh, ah  
  
Hermione: Oh, I would be.  
  
All three: Walking in sinking sand  
  
Flying with no place to land  
  
Oh, I'd be lost  
  
Searching for you  
  
Heaven would be out of reach  
  
My soul left incomplete  
  
That's where I'd be  
  
Without your love  
  
Ginny: That's where I'd be.  
  
All three: Without your love.  
  
The girls smiled as they finished their song and the applause started to thunder. The applause was the loudest it had been all night. They looked to the three guys sitting in the front row, clapping the loudest.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chose this moment to come back onto the stage.  
  
"Well, it appears as if we have a winner of the talent competition. Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Lavender brown, and Miss Virginia Weasley. I thank all of those who participated and a job well done to all. Now, as it is deep into the night, off to bed with all of you." He concluded and then walked off to his own chambers. As everyone went in their respective directions, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, Ginny, and Draco lingered in the main hall a bit longer. "You were all smashing." Ron said, hugging Lavender to his side. "Yes yes, we know." Ginny said, her arms seemingly glued around Draco's waist, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Bit of an ego there, don't you think?" Harry said. "Oh you love it." Hermione said, reaching up and giving him a light kiss. He smiled down at her. "Well, we'd better get up to bed." Lavender said, mainly to Ginny, hinting that she had to let go of Draco. Ginny giggled, then stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed Draco passionately, "Goodnight, Love." She mumbled to him, still quite close. Draco leaned down and gave her one more light kiss, " 'night Gin, I'll see you in the morning, I love you." He said, hugging her. She hugged him back, "I love you, too." They separated and with one last kiss, Draco stepped away and headed down to the dungeons. The five remaining turned and started the way back up to the Gryffindor tower, talking and laughing the whole way. ************************************************************************ THAT'S IT!!!! I'm finally done with this series! Sorry it took so long, if you were waiting. Well let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. ~Midnight Rose 


End file.
